


药引 04

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 16





	药引 04

虽然吴世勋总是利用下三滥的手段下药让张艺兴完全臣服于他，但除此之外，他依旧认为自己是个光明磊落的君子——谋反乃君子所不齿，再怎么闹得不可开交，归根结底也是吴世勋和他皇叔的私事，还轮不到区区外臣来指手画脚，所以吴世勋并未将敬斯这号人放在眼里。

只是对方有一件事提醒了他——虎符。

当今天下虎符一分为二，一半本应在皇帝手中的，但在先帝也不知道出于何意，在仙逝之前居然将其交到了张艺兴的手上，而另一半在将领手中也只是个摆设，因为将领素来是认符不认人的，一旦张艺兴起了什么歹念要发动兵变彻底篡了吴世勋的皇位，那吴世勋真的是连一点儿胜算也没有。

暂且不提张艺兴要彻底抢了吴世勋皇位的可能性有多大，就单拿吴世勋手上没有半点儿实权来说，他就已经够苦恼的了，所以不管使用什么办法，他一定要把本就属于他的虎符给抢过来。

他跨进月仙殿的大门，扑面而来的花香让他打了一个喷嚏——早前先帝还在的时候，总是取笑张艺兴像女子一样喜欢侍弄花草，而一到舞刀弄剑的时候便躲得远远的，这性格可真不适合当一个帝王，而张艺兴每每听闻也笑着回应，说自己本就是闲云野鹤，帝王不帝王的，还真没他亲手种的茉莉和水仙重要。

可就是这样一个视权位如粪土的人，在几年后坐上了摄政王的位置，却把手中的权力握得紧紧的，让吴世勋窥探不得，仔细想来张艺兴或许就是这样口是心非的人，明明这几年两人闹得如此不愉快，见到吴世勋就跟见到什么十恶不赦的脏东西似的，但在两人交媾的时候他却又表现的非常主动，实在是令吴世勋感到气愤。

他风风火火地要找张艺兴讨要属于他的东西，下人却告诉他摄政王此时正在养心殿看折子，吴世勋便又折过身往殿中赶去，推门便见张艺兴工工整整地坐在桌前，手边摞着厚厚的折子，想必是看了有好几个时辰了。

若是放在从前，吴世勋定会跑过去要张艺兴抱自己在膝盖上，偶尔他还是有那么一点儿想念被张艺兴宠着的日子。

他呆愣愣地站在原地忘了说话，张艺兴倒是先抬起头来了，捏了捏疲累的鼻梁，问他有什么事。

这是让吴世勋觉得最为奇怪的一点——他下药的行为实属过分，每次清醒之后都以为张艺兴又会重重的羞辱自己一番，但张艺兴却好像什么事情都没有发生过似的，前一晚越炙热，后面醒来就越发疏远，从头到尾都透露着对吴世勋的不在乎。

“我——”

吴世勋一时之间甚至不知道该作何回应，本想找人大闹一番要回自己的东西，可对方不温不火的样子又让自己顿时失去了斗志。

“我来找几本书”

吴世勋径直往张艺兴身后的书架走去，来势汹汹的样子让张艺兴愣了愣，皱着眉头，挪动椅子来让他，不知道吴世勋这一次又想搞什么鬼，但看他在书架面前挑挑选选又下不去手的样子着实让人觉得诡异。

“你想找什么？”

张艺兴皱着眉头问，仿佛在对吴世勋下达逐客令，吴世勋没有回答他，反倒是转过来看桌上的折子，发现有地又犯涝灾了。

“这个地方…以前父皇在的时候，也总是犯水，每年都会拨很多银两加固堤坝，但…”

“你怎么想的？”

“加固堤坝也不是长久之计，还是尽快派人疏通才好”

吴世勋认认真真地说完，不自信地抬头看了张艺兴一眼，果然他在皇叔面前，还总是显得像个小孩子。

“嗯，疏通固然重要，但更重要的是找源头，这条河不仅水泛成灾，而且还经常改道，所以修再多的堤坝也比不上它改道的速度，清理河道也是个大工程，只怕是还没有清理完，又改道了，所以一定要从这条河开始淤积泥沙的那段河道入手，清淤防沙并施”

自从他当了摄政王之后，吴世勋心里有气，很长时间都处于一种自暴自弃的状态，现在好不容易他开始过问政事，张艺兴便多说了几句，心情缓和了不少，可当瞥见吴世勋手上攥着一本《文心雕龙》的时候，眉头又皱紧了那么一下，随即换上往日那种轻蔑的表情。

想想也觉得吴世勋反常——很少过问政事的他，今天居然主动找张艺兴讨论了起来，虽说这位小皇帝总是游手好闲，但他好歹是众多皇子中最为机敏的一位，刚才的治理方案仔细想想便能得出更为周全的解答，他这么说完全是为了转移张艺兴的注意力；其次，据张艺兴对吴世勋的了解，后者几乎是不看文学书籍的，很明显他只是随手拿了一本来掩饰自己要做的事情。

张艺兴目送着吴世勋出了门，料到他一定会沉不住气，便命人沏了一壶茶，自己进了养心殿里室，并且叮嘱奴才们，如果皇帝再回来，别告诉他自己还在这里。

果不其然，约莫半盏茶的工夫，吴世勋气冲冲地回来了，见养心殿内并无他人，便在桌上翻找起来。

“可是在找这个？”

张艺兴无声无息地从吴世勋的背后走出来，手里还拿着一枚小小的虎符，吴世勋惊了一跳，他倒先生气起来。

“你故意的？”

吴世勋一身蛮力，但张艺兴好在身子轻盈，虽然这几年生病身体不如从前，但要抢起东西来，吴世勋依然不是他的对手，他轻轻一侧身，便躲过了吴世勋伸过来的手，虎符就轻巧地重新落回了贴身暗袋中。

“想要，就凭你自己的本事来争取”

张艺兴脸上带着愠怒，下药、撒谎、盗窃，吴世勋越长大真是越无恶不作，张艺兴气的发抖，实在不知道应该如何帮助吴世勋回到正轨上，他真的想不明白，以前自己抱在怀里疼的奶娃娃，怎么就变成了这幅模样。

一瞬间两人之间的气氛又开始剑拔弩张起来，吴世勋墙一般的身形步步朝张艺兴紧逼过去。

“你呢？你有什么资格说我不是个正人君子？谁随时把那玩意儿带身上？”

——你是不是早就想废了我的皇位。

但是这句话吴世勋并没有说出口，他将张艺兴逼到墙角，眼神被后者精致瘦削的脸庞吸引，囊腮如雪，只有两片唇瓣是嫣红的，透着蜜糖的味道，这张脸要是放到女人堆儿中去，定是个祸国殃民的狐狸精。

吴世勋抬起手，指腹暧昧地擦过张艺兴的嘴角。

“再说了，我有没有本事，皇叔还不知道吗？”

他故意提起那件让张艺兴苦恼的事情，闻着他身上的香味自己又情难自已，照着张艺兴的双唇就啃了上去，后者像只被狐狸围猎的小兔子一样吓坏了，身体抖了抖，无谓地挣扎起来。

然而病弱的身躯怎能敌得过刚成年的男子，两只手没有分寸地伸进衣摆揉捏圆润的臀瓣，抓了两下便像把孩子似的将人拦腰抱起，转了一圈，张艺兴便结结实实地坐在了吴世勋的大腿上，而后者像他刚才一样，工整地坐在桌前椅子上，上下摸索侵犯着他，撕开胸前的裹衣，喘着粗气扒拉下他的亵裤，雪白的臀瓣滑出来，还报复似的照着打了一巴掌，“啪”地一声，清脆响亮。

“老实点儿——皇叔也不想弄出什么大动静，被满皇城的人发现我俩在做什么事儿吧？”

吴世勋挺着性器在张艺兴的大腿根之间磨了几个来回，手指抠挖着他的淫穴，现在太紧了，根本进不去。

“吴世勋！你要是一直这种做派，你一辈子都当不上真正的皇帝！我就是把玉玺摔碎了，把虎符扔进池塘里都不会教到你的手上！”

张艺兴扭动的细腰挣扎着，而这反而相当于帮了吴世勋一个忙，穴肉活动开来，身体起了反应，在手指的抠挖探索下，淫水发出咕叽咕叽的声音，蹭得对方的裤子湿漉漉一条痕迹。

吴世勋听不得这种气话，嫌张艺兴太聒噪，索性伸手捂住他喋喋不休的嘴，他的小皇叔却生了反骨似的，一口咬在他的手指上，铁锈味扑鼻，鲜血便从吴世勋的指尖汩汩涌出来，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，青筋凸起。

“浪蹄子——”

本不想再用药的，但张艺兴动个没完没了，尤其是在咬了吴世勋一口之后，他便彻底失去了耐心，掏出还没有用完的小半包药粉倒进了张艺兴的嘴里，后者明显被粉尘呛住，又吐又咳，却还是和着吴世勋的血吃进去不少。

还没等张艺兴反应过来，身体但是诚实地遵循药效骚浪起来，他原本像是一块冰，而现在由里到外倒像是揣了一团火，烧的他皮肤都析出湿漉漉的汗滴来，吴世勋要用手指开拓着后穴，一狠心一用力，性器便挤进了张艺兴的身体，搂着他的臀瓣顶弄起来，张艺兴下身承力，上半身伏在桌案上，将纸张揉地稀碎。

暂且不说是否痛快，张艺兴在被满足的同时却也偷偷啜泣了起来，有那么一刻他觉得自己仿佛青楼的娼妓，抬着屁股迎合皇侄的侵犯，而那媚药或许只是他浪荡本性的外化罢了，在他的内心里，多多少少觊觎着吴世勋给的温存。

TBC.


End file.
